Rite Of Passage
by xXDarkness'sAngelsXx
Summary: Wiser than most, but still normal. See how separation can once again become reunion, while dark battles light for a place in the heart of the innocent people. AllenxOC KandaxOc
1. Prologue: Beginning

Does not own -Man no matter how much we want to *sad face* But anyways enjoy

_Dreams.._

It was so dark, I could barely see through the misty fog.. A noise kept buzzing in my ear, and I repeatedly swung my hand to my ear to stop it. A path within the mist parted, as if inviting me to walk down it. I hesitated for a mere moment, but started down the unknown path. It seemed to go on forever...

_Come with me... Join ... me... Us.. Embrace your destiny..._

I heard the whispers echoing through the dark forest. I looked all around me, not a soul was here with me. I felt scared, alone, frightened. I was still walking down the path, it was if it was waiting... just for me. I peered deeper into the mist trying to see ahead of myself, but then I tripped and hit my head and that's when everything started going black... And all that I could see was the mist parting up above, and a full moon shining through the mist.. With flashing stars and screams...

A hand was reaching towards me, trying to pull me up. I couldn't see his face, all I could hear was " Run, you must run!" My vision was fading.. I couldn't keep going, I tried to talk to the person pulling my hand.. I fell and then everything went black.. In the last fading pieces of my vision I saw his face. I reached my hand up to him... "Ku..." My consciousness faded.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

"Ugh" I felt around for my stupid alarm clock. I peered at it through slitted eyelids. Seven-thirty right on time. I climbed slowly out of bed, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. While I was brushing, I stared at my unruly hair. I thought to myself

"_What in the world was I dreaming about last night?"_ I finished brushing my teeth, then hopped downstairs to get something to eat. When I got to the kitchen I saw both of my parents already munching down on some food. Both of them said "Good Morning", and went back to eating. I mumbled a reply, then got myself a helping of Good Ol' Lucky Charms. By the time I was done eating, my parents had already left for work. I went back up upstairs and got dressed in my favourite outfit. And off I went to school, to hang out with my best friend, sleep during all of my classes. thinking it was going to be like any other day.

Except it was not, not in the slightest.

Hikari: Hopes you like it ^.^

Yami: ...

Hikari: *pulls out paper fan* YAMI...*dark aura*

Yami: *Deadpans*H-hikari...*runs*

Hikari:*chases* please review while I beat Yami with my fan *puppy face*


	2. Chapter 1: 1st Encounter

We do not own -man or it characters

Hikari: oops forgot to mention that we will be jumping between OC's

Yami:Fail hikari

Hikari: was not my fault you wrote the prologue *smacks with paper fan*

* * *

Kuro's point of view

* * *

Darkness... black swimming in my vision... a flash of light... blood splatters on my face... I scream...and start to cry. Why do I cry? I reach out only to be grabbed and pulled away from her "Ce..." that name what is her name? every thing went black again... A searing pain in my side.. Like a branding... I scream and cry out for the pain to stop.. "CE..." And the world goes black again

I Awake, screaming my lungs out, sending my golem into a fit. I grab him and hold him close " I'm sorry toru" I apologize as he nips at my hand. He is the only thing that my bastard of a guardian ever gave me that was good._ Crap_ I think to myself. " hey Toru could you show me the time?" I ask. He flies from my hands and comes back a few minutes later showing me the time. _7:00 good_. I bolt out of bed and put on my new uniform for another new school. B.O.A. or Black order academy, place for the freaks as my guardian calls it._ Well I guess I'll fit in then. _I ran down the stairs and almost knocked over one of my guardians vases. _Thank god it didn't fall._ I slowly made my way to the kitchen to get some food while gathering my things. once everything is in my bag and put away I make my way towards the door as quietly as possible. _Don't wake up. I'm almost out._ But as I pass the mirror I freeze. _Double crap._ I forgot to hide my ears and tai. You see I'm a neko. According to my guardian the only one in the world. I carefully pin my ears into my hair and wrap my tail around my waist. " toru It's time to go."I shout up the stairs. _Wait why did I say that so loud? I'm in for it now! _Toru launches himself at my chest and I try to make it out the door but I'm too late. HE is already down stairs. _Why when I'm half way down putting on my shoes does HE have to come down._ I finish putting on my shoes and flip him off as I get out the door " BYE bastard" I yell as I run down the street.

Half way to my new school now I run into someone HARD " oomph" I gasp as I fall on my ass. I look up at the person to apologize when I see his face. "Yuu? why are you going this way?" I ask as he helps me to my feet. He doesn't answer for a few minutes but when he does he asks me a question " Why were you running so fast, kuro? Did he hit you again?"" Yuu~," I whine " you are not my mother, and maybe" I mumble the last part. " Kuro, You are like a younger brother to me , Of course I will be worried." He sighs. " why was he going to hit you this time?" I looked at him sheepishly " I may have flipped him off" I say as I look down at my feet" I feel a light smack to the back of my head lower than my ears. " what the hell were you thinking Kuro?" he yells " don't you remember the last time you did that, I had to go in there and save you from being beaten to death, do you want that to happen again?""no.." tears start to well up in my eyes and I start to rub at my arm. "You say that Like it was a long time ago, I still have the bruises" _and the scars. _I thought to myself. I didn't want him to feel any worse about this then he already did. " yeah, I still feel bad about that, but anyway where were you headed when you ran into me?" he asked. " Crap, now I'm going to be late" I whined. " for what Kuro?" "My new school" "I see, so you're the transfer student everyone's been talking about." I looked at him like he had grown a second head. " well anyways we need to get going" With that my adventure began at my new school.

* * *

We arrived a few minutes later at school and that jerk left me at the front gate by myself._ That asshole! he knows that I'm directionally challenged_. I fumed. _When I find him he is soooo dead._ So for the next half hour I wandered around hopelessly lost until out of sheer luck I found my home room class. 258, Science with mister Lee. _What a weird name._ I entered the class only to have everyone eyes on me. _Crap._ I think to myself as me ears twitch on my head. _Well there goes my chance at being semi-normal._ I sigh. The teacher at the front stands. " Ah, It looks like he found the class, now does any one remember who I sent to go and find him?" he asked the class. A girl with blonde hair raised her hand. " Ahh Ceanna-chan" " you sent Allen sir" " ah yes can you take the new kid and go find him please" " Yes Komui-sensei" _komui?where have I heard that name before..._but I didn't have much time to dwell on it because the girl stood and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to go find this 'Allen' kid._ Her hand it feels so nostalgic, but this is the first time I've seen her ... I think._

* * *

About a half an hour later found us on the third floor of the school still looking for our lost class mate. I looked over at the girl beside me. " what does this 'allen' even look like" I asked none to kindly._ We've probably missed First period by now._ " oh I forgot you are new here, don't worry though he stands out a lot." she said with a smile. Then out of nowhere I'm Tackled by a White and gold blur, well toru was tackled by the gold blur but was on my head soooo, and fell to the ground for the second time that day. "oomph" I gasp as the white blur adjusts itself so it is sitting on my chest. " HA I finally found the new kid" I am then pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Yay Tim we found him" The blur sounds really happy. " Allen Will you get off the new kid before you scare him away" the girl said. " Ah oops" the blur ,_Allen, _my mind corrected, got up and off of me and helped me stand. _Oh my god._ I swear my face must have been redder then a tomato. _It has to be a girl or a very pretty boy, but He's gorgeous._ I'm snapped out of my daze with some one calling me. "...id...ey kid...Hey kid" "huh wha-" " Ooo looks like Allen has an admirer" the girl giggled. " I do-" I was cut off by the girl " but your face and eyes sat otherwise" " sh-shut up" I stutter and look at a wall. " aw look he's embarrassed ." The girl said."baka" I whisper and storm away down the hall. _Her teasing me feels like a daily occurrence almost like her. What if- but that's impossible that person died I couldn't save her. _A cloud of depression set over me and for the third time that day I hit something hard, so hard that I blacked out

* * *

Flash back 10 years

* * *

"Hey kuro, what happened" SHE said to me as she stroked my injured ear. "Some kids thought it would be fun to set them on fire" I whimpered. "Aww Kuro" SHE says as she hugs me close to her. I start to cry, then everything goes black.

* * *

Hikari: Sorry for the OOC kanda everyone, but he will be a normal occurrence around kuro

Yami: this is...

Hikari: is what Yami * menacing aura and angel face*

Yami: *sweat drop*

Hikari: Please Review ^.^


End file.
